


Y si te quedas ¿qué?

by MissWhoever_YouAre



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, La casa de las flores - Freeform, Lesbian Character, María José Riquelme - Freeform, One Shot, Paulina de la Mora - Freeform, The House of Flowers, majolina, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWhoever_YouAre/pseuds/MissWhoever_YouAre
Summary: "Antes del divorcio, Paulina impuso un acuerdo, las Navidades se celebran con los De la Mora y Año Nuevo con la familia Riquelme"Un one shot fanfic sobre la celebración de Año Nuevo para Paulina y María José.
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Y si te quedas ¿qué?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Alguna vez han imaginado cómo es que Paulina De la Mora celebra la época decembrina? Bueno, esa es la razón de éste, mi primer Fanfic sobre Majolina el cual está situado en el Año Nuevo antes de que se desarrolle la segunda temporada.  
> Como primera advertencia, considero que el fic es algo largo pero no quería dejar afuera pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia en la dinámica que ellas tienen como pareja y que no logramos ver en la serie. 
> 
> En fin, no les entretengo más. Este fic es tuyo. ¡Disfrútalo! Felices fiestas.

A Paulina siempre le habían gustado las fiestas. Disfrutaba de la organización y planeación, cuidaba cada detalle:La decoración, mantelería, el menú, música, todo. Cada año, Paulina era la encargada de organizar la cena de Navidad y de Año Nuevo para la familia De la Mora, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sentía desanimada. Sería la primera vez que pasaría las fechas decembrinas sin su mamá, Virginia.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Paulina no podía dejar de recordar cómo pasaba cada Navidad cuando era niña. Recordaba la mesa grande del comedor con una lujosa vajilla, a su familia alrededor de la mesa, a sus hermanos, Elena y Julián enfrente del árbol de Navidad, a su papá que año tras año se disfrazaba de Santa Claus y entregaba regalos a toda la familia y a su mamá sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino sonriendo y fingiendo sorpresa cuando ella o sus hermanos le enseñaban los regalos que habían recibido. 

Por un instante sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para la familia De la Mora, sobre todo para Paulina. Desde que su madre falleció, ella tuvo que encargarse de todos los asuntos familiares. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Fue tan solo hace un año que su mamá le dijo:“ _El próximo Año Nuevo deberíamos hacer algo distinto. Bruno nunca está contigo en estas fechas. Julián se va a la casa de Lucía, Elena está en Nueva York. Quizás podemos irnos de viaje. Organizar una cena es demasiado para nosotros._ ” 

En ese momento Paulina pensó que era egoísta de su mamá preferir un viaje a una cena en familia. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo mucho que su vida cambiaría en un año: quedarse en la quiebra, ver a su papá en la cárcel, perder la florería, volver a ver a María José… **María José.**

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la puso de regreso en la realidad. 

_“Pau...Paulina. ¿Estás bien?”_ María José la miraba inquieta desde el asiento del conductor. 

_“Sí, es solo que fue un viaje muy largo. 12 horas de vuelo.”_

María José sonrió suavemente y Paulina le devolvió la sonrisa. 

_“Ma-ría-Jo-sé. Gracias”_ dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en la pierna. 

Antes del divorcio, Paulina impuso un acuerdo, las Navidades se celebran con los De la Mora y Año Nuevo con la familia Riquelme, el acuerdo perduró para Bruno quien siempre viajaba a España para esa fecha. Sin embargo, este sería el primer Año Nuevo que María José y Paulina pasaban juntas, como pareja. Esto le provocaba un poco de nerviosismo a Paulina pues conocía muy bien a su cuñada, Purificación y sabía que la cena se podía tornar en un campo de batalla en donde la única lastimada sería María José. 

_“¡PERO MIRA A QUIÉN TENEMOS AQUÍ!_ ” -Dijo Purificación mientras abría la puerta del departamento. - “ _Madre mía, niño, pero cada vez estás más grande. ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitar a tu tía antes? Jo, que esta también es tu casa y puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Deberías decirle a tu madre que te deje venir más seguido”_

Purificación dirigió su mirada hacia Paulina observándola con indiferencia. Paulina notó el gran parecido que había entre las hermanas Riquelme, los mismos ojos verde aqua con la misma mirada intensa.

 _“Ho-la, Puri-fi-ca-ción. ¿Cómo has esta…?”_ Paulina fue interrumpida rápidamente por su cuñada quien pareció ignorar por completo lo que estaba diciendo. En cambio, Puri se lanzó contra María José dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que las dos casi pierden el equilibrio. Purificación comenzó a llenarla de besos en la mejilla. 

“ _Ya, ya, yo también te he echado de menos. Venga, ayúdame con las maletas_ ” Dijo María José mientras entraba al departamento. 

Paulina se quedó en el marco de la puerta, su respiración era cada vez más fuerte, estaba fuera de su zona de confort. 

“ _¿Te vas a quedar ahí el resto de la tarde?_ ” le dijo María José mientras se acercaba a ella. 

Cuando quedaron frente a frente María José la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Paulina le acomodó detrás de la oreja el mechón de cabello rubio que tenía en la cara. 

“ _¿No quieres ver cuál es nuestro cuarto?_ ” le susurraba María José en el oído. “ _¿No quieres probar la cama? Anda, vamos dentro_ .” María José besaba el cuello de Paulina y ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. “ _Nos va a escuchar tu hermana_ ”

“ _Que nos escuche…_ ”

Paulina sonrió, retrocedió un paso y comenzó a besarla.

 _“Ay…perdona ¿Las interrumpí?”_ Dijo Puri, desde el otro lado del pasillo. 

Paulina rompió el beso rápidamente y bajó la mirada, sintió su cara enrojecer poco a poco. 

_“Me han marcado unas colegas y me han dicho que si nos esperan en la Puerta del Sol”_ Terminó Purificación, viendo fijamente a Paulina. 

María José volteó a ver a Paulina y tomó su mano, caminaron hacia la sala _“Habíamos pensado en algo más pequeño, una cena entre los cuatro, vino, charla, no sé, algo más familiar. Sin tanta gente.”_

Purificación miró con rabia a Paulina por un segundo pero ella sostuvo con fuerza la mano de María José y alzó la cabeza. 

_“Tienes razón, es tiempo de pasar en familia. Tanto tiempo sin verte, sin ver a Bruno_ ” Dijo Puri fingiendo una sonrisa. “ _Entonces debemos darnos prisa en comprar las cosas, tengo un pavo en el congelador, podría descongelarlo, si queréis. Majo, anda, preparad esa pasta italiana que tanto me gusta”_

 _“De postre puedo hacer una tarta de frutas que me queda deliciosa.”_ Contestó Paulina con una sonrisa. 

“ _Qué pena, Paulina pero no he comprado fruta. No tengo nada para que preparéis la tarta. Pero, puedo preparar una natilla que a mi hermana le gusta mucho y al niño también._ _Estoy segura que tu tarta es de-li-cio-sa”_ \- dijo Purificación imitando el acento pausado de Paulina- “ _quizás en otra ocasión tengáis oportunidad de prepararla”_

“ _Si los ingredientes son el problema, Bruno y yo podemos ir al supermercado ¿Verdad, Bruno?_ ” María José contestó rápidamente. 

“ _Sí, Ma_.” Bruno se encontraba detrás de Paulina abrazándola por los hombros. 

“ _Bueno, pues vámonos ya que después encontraremos más gente. ¿Me mandas los ingredientes en un mensaje?_ ” Maria José se despidió besándola nuevamente. Purificación al ver la escena decidió entrar en la cocina y sacar el pavo del congelador.

Paulina se dirigió a la habitación de María José, dejó su bolsa de mano sobre el tocador y observó a detalle la alcoba, todo se encontraba intacto, hacía casi 3 meses que María José no regresaba a España. Desde el funeral de Virginia, ambas habían decidido quedarse en México hasta que las cosas se solucionaran. Sobre el tocador se encontraban botellas de perfume, maquillaje, cremas. Abrió uno de los cajones y encontró las joyas de María José, se probó un par de anillos, cuando los iba a acomodar, notó que detrás de estos había una foto, era ella, cuando estaba embarazada de Bruno, sonreía a la cámara. Jamás pensó que María José guardara una foto de ella, después de tantos años… 

_“JODER”_

Escuchó desde la cocina. 

_“JODER”_

Escuchó de nuevo y esta vez seguido del ruido de objetos cayendo.

Paulina dejo la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina y observó a Purificación recogiendo trozos de vidrio, además de ollas, sartenes y platos en el suelo. 

“ _Déjame que te ayude_ ” Paulina tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer los pedazos de lo que ahora era una vajilla incompleta. “ _Te puedes cortar, mejor levanta las ollas_ ” 

Purificación parecía no escuchar y seguía recogiendo los trozos con la mano. 

“ _Puri...oye…_ **PURIFICACIÓN TE ESTOY HABLANDO** _. Yo sé que esto no es lo que tenías en mente y que preferirías no tener que verme, también sé que yo nunca he sido santo de tu devoción pero solo te pido que no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigas, solo que nos toleremos, al menos por hoy. No quiero pelearme contigo y arruinar las cosas porque sabes muy bien que ésta cena le hace mucha ilusión a tu hermana y voy a hacer lo imposible para que ella esté feliz y si eso implica tener que aguantar tus desplantes, tus malas caras, tu indiferencia entonces lo voy a hacer, por ella. Pero no nos compliquemos la vida, Purificación, porque no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por_ **_mi-fa-mi-lia._ **”

Purificación la miraba con rabia, impotente. Paulina sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba furiosa y temía ser impulsiva. Ninguna rompía el contacto visual, tenían la guarda alta, esperando quien de las dos atacaría primero. Nadie escuchó entrar a María José 

_“¿Qué pasa, aquí?”_ Dijo María José con un tono de preocupación. “ _Bruno, lleva esta bolsa a mi habitación. Pau, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado?”_

 _“Nada, buscaba una charola para el pavo y mira el desastre que he armado. Pau me ha ayudado limpiando. Gracias.”_ Purificación le dio una última sonrisa a Paulina y se giró a la cocina. 

Paulina preparaba la masa para la base de la tarta mientras Bruno picaba la fruta a su lado en el comedor, frente a ellos, María José estaba en la estufa preparando la salsa de la pasta, Paulina la miró, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una ponytail alta y tenía puesto un mandil para no ensuciar su ropa, se encontraba tarareando una canción, de repente se giró para ver a Paulina y le lanzó un beso en el aire.

El atardecer llegó y se escuchaban los primeros fuegos artificiales, la gente saliendo a las calles a celebrar, sonaban las canciones de moda que venían de los balcones de los vecinos. _Faltaban 3 horas para Año Nuevo._

María José estaba sentada maquillándose en el tocador de la habitación cuando Paulina entró cerrando la puerta detrás y con la bata de baño a medio abrochar. Majo la miró a través del espejo del tocador, tomó las tenazas y comenzó a ondular mechones de su cabello dorado para después sujetarlo en un _bun_ elegante. 

Paulina sentada en el borde de la cama se colocaba crema en las piernas.

 _“¿Ya pensaste qué ropa vas a usar?”_ María José preguntó mientras se ponía máscara de pestañas. 

_“Compré un traje…”_

“ _No, no uses traje hoy_ .” María José se levantó. “ _Pau, abre el armario. Hay una sorpresa para ti. Te espero afuera. Feliz Nochevieja._ ” Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Al abrir el armario, Paulina encontró un vestido rojo, largo con cuello en V y unas zapatillas que hacían juego, sonrió. María José la conocía por completo, sabía cuáles eran sus gustos y viendo el vestido colgando en el armario solo podía pensar en las manos de María José quitándoselo. Esa noche decidió arreglarse para ella. Alisó su cabello y usó un poco de delineador en los ojos, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un potente labial rojo. Como último detalle, sacó una gargantilla plateada del tocador y un par de aretes. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. 

Cuando salió del cuarto, María José ya había terminado de arreglarse y tenía puesto un vestido dorado que resaltaba aún más su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros, el vestido le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y Paulina no podía quitar la mirada del escote que dejaba ver los pechos de María José. 

“¡ _Qué bárbara, qué guapísima!_ ” Se acercó Paulina. 

María José la miró de abajo para arriba, conocía muy bien esa mirada, sabía lo que significaba. 

_“Te ves espectacular”_

_“Tú también, gracias por el regalo. Me encantó”_ Paulina la besó, esta vez mucho más intenso, moridiendo su labio inferior. _“Mira nada más qué guapo, nombre si salió igualito a sus mamás ¿verdad?”_ Bruno se dirigía hacia ellas con un traje y una corbata roja, Paulina sabía que esa había sido idea de María José. 

La casa tenía un color dorado por todas partes, globos colgando en las paredes, serpentinas, glitter y las primeras botellas vacías en el suelo. Faltaban solo un par de segundos para que sonaran las campanadas que anunciaban la llegada del Año Nuevo, Paulina tomó su copa llena de uvas que significaban los propósitos para el año que llegaba. ¿Qué cosas le prepararía el nuevo año a Paulina De la Mora?

Primera campanada: «Recuperar la florería» 

Segunda campanada. «Vengarme de Diego» 

Tercera campanada «María José»

**_3...2...1...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._ **

María José tomó a Paulina por la cintura y le dio un largo y amoroso beso, tomó una de las copas y brindó por el año que se aproximaba, por que la familia siguiera unida y por el futuro que les esperaba. La cena resultó mejor de lo que Paulina imaginó, no hubo discusiones ni problemas, su cuñada se dedicó a contar viejas anécdotas de cuando las hermanas Riquelme eran niñas, María José reía cada vez que su hermana contaba alguna travesura que realizaron juntas. María José contó algunos recuerdos de su juventud en Madrid, un poco antes de que se conocieran _“.... ¿Sabes lo que compré con mi primer sueldo en ese trabajo? Un billete para ir a México, sabía que me esperaba algo ahí, no sabía que era ni si en verdad había algo. Era como una corazonada, ¿Alguna vez la has tenido?”_

Paulina asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su pierna, por debajo de la mesa. María José miró el reloj de la pared que colgaba enfrente de ella,casi las dos de la mañana, la noche apenas comenzaba y se podía escuchar los fuegos artificiales y música que venía de la avenida, en las celebraciones anteriores hubiera bebido y bailado toda la noche pero en esta ocasión tenía otra prioridad, se levantó de la mesa y se excusó, había sido un viaje largo y necesitaba descansar. Paulina entendió el mensaje, después de levantar los platos de la mesa, le dio un beso de buenas noches a Bruno y entró a la habitación. 

María José estaba en el balcón. Paulina la abrazó por la cintura mientras le daba besos en el hombro. 

_“¿En qué piensas?”_

_“Paulina, ¿Crees en el destino? Cuando tomé ese avión a México buscaba algo, te buscaba a ti sin saberlo. Y ahora, tantos años después…”_

_“Créelo, yo estoy aquí. Estamos juntas.”_

_“No sé, Pau. Todo me parece tan increíble.”_

_“Que...qué-da-te”_

_“¿Qué dices?”_

_“Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes...conmigo,aquí. He pensado mucho y creo que España nos haría bien a ambas. Tú puedes regresar a trabajar y a mí me caería bien distraerme de todo ¿No crees? Podemos empezar aquí, juntas”_

_“¿Lo dices enserio?”_

_“Más que nunca”_

Paulina sonrió y caminó dentro de la habitación, comenzaba a sentir frío, María José la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar, poniéndola contra la pared, besándola apasionadamente, sus labios se entrelazaron en un beso que dejaba a Paulina sin aliento, María José la tomó de la cintura y pegó el cuerpo contra el suyo, Paulina gimió y puso una mano detrás de su cuello para poder besarla con mayor facilidad. María José rompió el beso, se detuvo a observar el cuerpo de Paulina, en silencio, Paulina comenzó a quitarse los tirantes del vestido rojo que le había regalado. 

Dejó caer el vestido y detrás de éste, el sujetador.

María José observaba desde el borde de la cama como Paulina se desnudaba ante sus ojos. Paulina se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido dorado, ansiosamente le quitó el sujetador y empujó a María José sobre la cama, comenzó a besarle el cuello, las clavículas, el pecho, comenzó a besar delicadamente uno de los pezones y lo introdujo en su boca.

Con cuidado de no hacer daño, lo mordió suavemente. María José gimió inmediatamente, Paulina volvió a besarla y ésta vez María José cambió la posición, ahora era ella quien se encontraba encima de Paulina, bajando poco a poco hasta sus piernas, quitó la ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos, separó un poco las piernas y comenzó recorrer con su dedo índice el clítoris de Paulina para después besarlo delicadamente y hacer círculos con la lengua, lentamente...moviendo la lengua en zig-zag...rápidamente, intercalando el ritmo y haciendo que Paulina constantemente arqueara la espalda de placer. 

María José introdujo un dedo y sonrió al descubrir lo mojada que se encontraba Paulina, sin dejar de succionar el clítoris, introdujo otro dedo y éste entró aún con mayor facilidad, alzó la mirada por un segundo para observar a Paulina mordiéndose los labios y con una mano aferrada a la almohada, apretándola con fuerza. Aumentó el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, Paulina puso una mano en la nuca de Majo y comenzó a mover las caderas adelante y atrás, sincronizando el ritmo con el de su compañera. María José dedujo que estaba apunto de alcanzar el clímax, su respiración era cada vez más rápida y los gemidos eran más altos y constantes, introdujo un dedo más y después de tan solo un par de segundos Paulina dejó escapar el último gemido, el más fuerte de todos. Colocó las manos en el cabello de María José y jaló de su cabello rubio, las piernas le temblaban y de su vulva escurría los fluidos producto del maravilloso orgasmo que acababa de tener. Le llevó un par de minutos recuperarse. El sudor corría por su frente, sus pechos, las piernas aún le temblaban y su respiración regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad. 

María José tomó una toalla del armario y delicadamente limpió todo residuo que quedaba en ambas para después recostarse en el vientre de Paulina quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello. 

_“¿Crees que me hayan escuchado?”_

_“Cariño, por poco despiertas a media España”_

Paulina le dio un golpe en el brazo y ambas echaron a reír. Iluminadas únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del balcón ambas se dejaron perder en sus pensamientos hasta que el cansancio las venció. 

* * *

Había olvidado recorrer las cortinas la noche anterior y los primeros rayos del Sol la despertaron a las primeras horas del día. En el exterior las calles se encontraban vacías. No había movimiento ni ruido. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? ¿Podía ser posible que todo eso fuera solo un sueño?

El cuerpo recostado a su lado le recordó que era verdad, a su lado se encontraba María José dormida. Era cierto, lo estaba viviendo.María José era _su mujer, su-mu-je_ r y ella le correspondía, Paulina le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, se había entregado a ella como nunca antes.

Primero de Enero, ¿Era el destino o una casualidad? En cualquier caso, la vida las había puesto en el mismo camino. Paulina tenía 365 nuevos días para hacerle saber cuánto la amaba, tenía otra oportunidad de empezar al lado del amor de su vida. Quería despertar a su lado no solo los próximos 365 días sino el resto de su vida. 

Paulina De la Mora sabía que esta era su oportunidad, que no podía fallar y que sin duda no podía dejarla ir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Me gustaría explorar más sobre la relación que tienen Paulina y María José y de hecho tengo un par de ideas en la mente, considero que tienen mucho potencial así que si estás interesada/ interesado en leer más sobre ellas me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber. 
> 
> También quise respetar lo más posible la personalidad de ambas para que no fuera algo "out of character" espero haberlo logrado. Está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que son producto de la serie original.


End file.
